Return of the Dark lords
by ImageViewer
Summary: At the beginning there was Primus and Unicron. One of the embodiment of Creation and Order, the other of Destruction and Chaos, these two beings fought for the fate galaxy and during this endless Skirmish Primus Created the 13 Primes to aid him fight against his own brother. But Unicron seeing the advantage of his twin decided to create champions of his own who embody his will.
1. Prologue

**Hi again everyone.**

 **Imageveiwer here bringing to you another one of my works that I've recently working on with the inspired help from Ascension of the Predacons and the cover image belonging to Naihaan who made the amazing image the main character is modelled after along with the story it was inspired on.**

 **This is an experimental fic with same attention as my other secondary fic's if not less depending on your reviews.**

 **And finally the cover image is labelled as KTE: Unicron by Naihaan on Deviant art. Check out all of his amazing works if you can.**

 **now without further ado let me give you.**

 **Transformers Prime Return of the Dark lords**

Much that we know about the origins of our race is scarce and lost to time with only the common knowledge that all cybertronians know.

Before the decepticons and the Autobots, before the war and before the creation of our race there was cybertron. The great and magnificent home of all transformers but it wasn't populated by our kind but by two being's.

In the beginning two great and powerful titans walked it's surface, their origins unknown but their names and terrible might known. There was primus, creator of the primes and the cybertronian race.

Then there was his counterpart, Unicron the chaos bringer, the destroyer of worlds.

These god-like titans battled upon our world, their fights and skirmishes helped to shape our world, during their endless stalemate's Primus our creator created 13 champions to aid him in his fight against unicron.

These champions were the first of the primes. The 13 original primes, blessed with the powers of their creator they joined his fight and pushed the chaos bringer back.

However Primus wasn't the only one with the ability to create life, Unicron seeing that his bitter enemy had created warriors to aid him in his endless struggle created champions of his own.

13 embodiments of chaos and of destruction, each just as dangerous as the last with the first amongst them being they're leader.

They are known by many titles that reflect their ability and need for chaos and destruction.

These 13 Destroyers of Unicron did battle with the 13 primes of primus and an eon long battle ensured, weapons were created on both sides causing an endless shifting balance of power to continue until finally in one last ditch effort Primus and the 13 primes defeated and banished Unicron into the dark recesses of space.

Without their creator with them, the 13 Dark Lords were captured and seal into specially made prisons before being exiled into worm holes.

Vulcan The first Born of Unicron's champion's was the bane of primes and then enemy of order, his power was second to that of his creator and master.

Arachnida 2nd of the champions and Arkkanis's wife and second in commanded, her cunning matched by her deadly venom that eats through any material it comes into contact with..

The Eternal Devourer and father to the metal eating swarms known as Scraplets, his unquenchable hunger could never be sated.

The Titan of Destruction, a warrior of immeserable strength and power that could shatter worlds with a single blow.

The Toxic master of Plague's who brings with him untold pestilence where ever he walks, Tox-en is said to be life blood.

The Scourge of life, a walking abomination of cybertonic horror with the ablitity to manipulate his own being into whatever he desires.

The Orcistrateor of Insanity. A walking monster of madness that inducing a plague of insanity and unimaginable instability on whom ever he targets.

The Trickster of Deception. A nefarious deceiver with a desire to induce chaos and doubt within her targets.

The Heathen of Truth. A living wretch that sows doubt and mistrust amongst those who listen to her words.

The Sadistic Punisher. A brutish sadist that takes pleasure in the suffering of others.

The Apex Predator. A mindless animal that stalks and mauls it's victims with brutal efficiently and sadistic toying.

The Lord of fear and dread. A beast of untold horror and terror that strikes dread into whomever sees him.

The Faceless Master of Death. A being as nameless as he is faceless with the powers over the dead and the desire to steal the faces of others.

These 13 embodiments have long since been a lingering fear in the sparks and minds of those who dare not to utter their name in fear that they would return as Prophesised by the Ancient who saw their re-ascension from the farthest corner's of the galaxy to answer their maker's command.

 **I hope you all have enjoyed the Prologue and have a general idea of where this story will go, if not then the next chapter coming shortly will.**

 **On a related note I have to ask you my fans, followers and viewers on what to name the 10 dark lords that truly describes them, also what form should I give them other then these guy's that I already have in mind *The Toxic Master. The Faceless Master of Death And the Eternal Devourer*.**

 **Please review your opinions and idea's on them.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again, here as promised is the first chapter.**

 **Again Idea, story and the main character that this is all based on is inspired by the cover image that once again belongs to Naihaan and it is call KTE: Unicron.**

Transformers Return of the Dark Lords Chapter 1

A metallic landscape was that seen from the camera's point of view, it was peaceful before a violet wave of energy crashed into the ground before the stairfilled sky above was lit ablaze in a multitude of explosive colours.

The ground shook before two sets of energy of violet and blue collided creating a shockwave of the two combined colours that distorted the area around them before disappating enough for two figures clash with their respective glowing swords.

These metallic titans clashed their glowing blades crating a distorting field around them before others from both sides joined in the fight.

A multiple being of various sizes and shapes clashed in a world breaking battle that shook the very foundations of the world under them. from between the clashing two first figures continued to clashed as the earth shakening battle rages around them, the more heroic of the two wielded the glowing blue long sword with grace while his foe bashed his glowing blade with brutal ferocity putting the heroic cybertronian on the defence before his Enemy unbalanced with an upward slash that knocked the glowing saber out of his hand along with creating a deep gash in his chest plate where energon began to flow from.

The wounded bot tried to back paddle away while clutching his wound before the brutal bot sank his metal claws into his large wound and lifted him up, Energon dripped down the metal limb suspending the heroic bot from the metal ground before the foe lifted his glowling violet blade towards the struggling bot in a purposely slow sadist manner before-

 **-end dream-**

"AHH!" Jack cried out as he shot up from his sleep. The human friend of the living robots known as the autobots was experiencing another robot filled nightmare in which he was always that terrifying Cyberatronian with energon dripping hands.

It had not been long since he had went to the dead home world of his autobot friends in order to recharge an ancient artefact that returned the memories of the autobot's leader Optimus who after sealing Unicron away had suffered amnesia.

Not long after helping the giant red truck transformer did he start to experience these crazy dreams as of late, at first they started small, a flash here of the god like robot being known as Unicron before developing into a full on nightmare depicting chaotic blood chilling battles on the cybertronian homeworld that was a lot more dead and destroyed then when he saw it.

He had yet to tell anyone of his nightmare's because he had thought they would disappear like all bad dreams do but after a week of suffering with them he was now beginning to believe that something was wrong with him.

He didn't know how he was going to tell his friends or if he should tell the one being with knowledge about Cybertionian affliction's but with little knowledge about the human mind.

Jack was conflicted on what to do but quickly realised that it was morning given that the sun was shining through his window. He sighed as it was again another day in his life filled with talking robots and an intergalactic war, kicking off the sheets he moved to get dressed for his ride/ autobot partner Arcee.

 **-later-**

Jack was riding through the Navada canyon on a blue motorcycle, the 2 wheeled vehicle swayed and speeded down the empty road with expert manuvering while Jack eye's continued to gaze ahead of the almost never ending road to the large towering rock, his eye's were unfocused on the road ahead yet he seemed to pilot the motorcycle well.

"You alright partner?" spoke a female voice that emenated from the blue 2 wheeled vehicle.

Jack snapped out of his world to looked down upon the talking motorcycle "yeah just… thinking." He replied to the Talking vehicle that was Arcee. The only female bot on the team or on the planet since the other was probably in space on board the warship containing the universe's most dangerous warlord.

"Thinking about what?" she asked, curious on his thoughts.

"There's… something wrong with me that I need Ratchet's medical expertise on."

"What do you mean? What's wrong with you!?" Arcee asked out of concern, it took the female bot some time to get acquainted to him and relaxed enough to call him partner after the death of her two closest friends.

"I don't know until I can have Ratchet look at me for the answer." Jack answered, not wishing to get Arcee any more frightened then she already is, after that the ride was long and silent before they made it to the towering spire of rock and drove right through the invisible wall that was hiding the entrance to the Autobot's secret base.

They manuvered through the tunnel before arriving at the centre of their operations where everyone was there included Raf and Miko who were playing games on the TV with Bulk head and Bumblebee, Jack got off Arcee who transformed into her Actual bipedal form. The loud transformation had caught the ears of two other human children in the large silo room "Hey Jack!" Miko called out to him from the couch before focusing back on the tv.

"Hey Miko. Raf." He responded back as he continued to move to the main platform over looking the entire room.

"Hey Jack. You wanna play?" Raf asked.

"Not at the moment, I need to Talk about Ratchet about something that's been plaguing me as of late." Jack made it up to the main platform where the elevator to the helipad and the silo doors was, and stood on the large platform next to the computer console and the ground bridge controls where the Old bot was working away.

"Ratchet. You got a minute?" Jack called out to the ambulance style grumpy old medic who breathed out in irritation.

"I Suppose. What's wrong." Ratchet sighed out as he continued to work away without so much as glancing towards Jack.

"I've been having these weird visions as of late-"

"Talk to your human doctors. I'm a cybertronian expert not a human expert."

"That's the thing, these visions are about cybertron." That halted the older bot in his work as he turned to fully focus on what Jack has to say regarding his homeworld. "I've been dreaming almost the same dream for a week straight after the retrieving the matrix from vector sigma. sometimes it's on another planet but the robots fighting are always the same."

"Hmmm. And have you been experiencing the same recouring dream even when awake?" Ratchet asked as he studied Jack with a keen curiously look on his old face, however unbeknownst to the two, one red and blue styled tall bot walked in and stopped when he heard what Jack described next.

"Not until 3 days ago…. I keep seeing these 13 cybertronians always fighting. And the worst thing is, is that I'm always the same person in them and my hands… are stained with eragon." IT was more then just a bad dream featuring fierce brutal battles, in them Jack not only saw them from the perspective of same bot, but he also experienced the thrill, the gleeful satisfaction of his enemies energon dripping down his metal hands, and that's what frightens him because those weren't his emotions but the emotions of monster who takes pleasure in violence and pain.

"… The energy from the matrix must have been absorbed into you, gifting you with the memories of the primes of the past."

"But the why am I seeing from the eye of the one who's fighting them with another 12 by his side." A deathly silence followed as the old medic's eye's widened in fear along with Optimus who appeared to be more afraid then ever, even the Unicron incident didn't invoke this much fear in the veteran legendary leader.

Heavy silence was frightening to behold for Jack who knew that this was a bad sign if old medic was this terrifyingly silent about some bad visions "…Ratchet?" he called out the autobot doctor who returned back to reality with a hesitant expression.

"It… could be possible that your linkage to Unicron though small has… unlocked some hidden memories of the past." The old bot theorised, his knowledge about the human anatomy still minimal compared to his knowledge about the Cybertronian body.

"you think?"

"It's… a Theory that I'm not proud to say but these visons may be a temporary thing that will pass with time. Still I would advise you to temporarily stay here under my watch until I have a clear answer to your condition."

"But who are the beings's fighting each other?"

This time it was Optimus's turn to answer as the large red and blue leader walked up to beside the old medic revealing himself to the two "I'm afraid that is ancient history. One I dare not talk about at this time." The fear and hesitation was present in the leader's eye's.

"Right. Anyway I'll go get some of my stuff." Jack said before getting of the commad hub stand and moving to the ground bridge Ratchet just activated for him and Arcee, once their forms had disappeared the bridge collapsed leaving only the old veterans alone in the base to contemplate this startling news.

Ratchet turned to his leader started with voice heavy in fear "Optimus.. you don't think-"

"I Pray to the allspark that what young Jackson is witnessing, is forever lost to time as it should be."

"First Unicron, now this! I hope to Primus that this doesn't escalate further in that direction." Ratchet sighed out as he leaned against the wall near the computer, spark squeeze doubt and fear filling him being before a reassuring grasp on his shoulders caused him to look to his leader.

"I pray that you are right my friend. For this Is one enemy that even I dare not speak of."

 **-with Jack-**

Jack was once again in his home, courtesy of his autobot partner who gave him a ride back but the trip back was silent between the two given that the two wheeler had heard the conversation between him and robotic doctor about his visions as of late that brought about nagging feeling in the female bot's mind that she tried to think hard on but whenever she did the memory slipped away from her.

Jack had finished packeting his bag full of clothes and necessities before moving to leave the house, halfway as he approached the open door to the garage where Arcee in her vehicle awaited but then he suddenly stops.

he stands there for while, deaf to his Robot partners calls as his dark eye's become lifeless and blank before his forms drops to the ground instantly and he lays there unconscious and blind to the screams of his transformed robot friend.

 **-Dream-**

Darkness surrounded his form, the small human teen looked around the seemingly endless abyss that he was standing in only to see an endless darkness where ever he looked.

His own breathing and heartbeat echoed throughout his surroundings deafening him to all sounds that might've been heard. Jack didn't know what to do or make of his new environment as he was not in the war scared battlefields he had been in before but an empty abyss that seems to go on forever from what he see's.

After what seemed like an eternity as he looked around he spotted something that wasn't there before. In the darkness a pair of blazing Purple eye's peered from the darkness and gazed upon his form in an unnerving glare that chilled him. The eye's seemed to approach before the sound of heavy metal footsteps echoed throughout the darkness, Jack instinctively back away from it in fear from the approaching being in the darkness.

"Stay away!" he cried out trying to get away from what ever was approaching him before he got a good look at what was walking towards him and was paralysed with fear before screaming in terror as darkness enveloped him.

 **-Outside the dream-**

Outside the unconscious body of Jack who was laying on a medical table, the teen boy was taken by the concerned Arcee who signalled for a ground bridge before taking the unconscious body of Jack to their autobot base and handed him directly to Ratchet who hooked him up to some earth medical equipment that he had laying around after the Dark energon incident with Raf.

The old cybertronian medic was watching the medical data he was getting from Jack while at the same time performing his usual duties at the base. He wasn't seeing any concerning abnormalities from the scans of the young boy, only the increased brainwave activity that would suggest that he was dreaming those visions once more as far as the medic knew.

His mother was immediately notified about the sudden collapse of her son and was on her way but from time to time Ratchet had to focus more on the team who were currently out thwarting Megatron plans again, a mistake that would comeback to haunt him soon enough.

An hour or so of coordinating with the team he turned to his left to check on the boy only to go eye wide at the absence of said patient.

"Jack!?" Ratchet called out in surprise at the sudden disappearance of the boy, he forgot about computer and his duties and focused on finding the missing patient from his care, the old bot searched high and low around the base, calling out to him only to receive no reply or see hide or hair of the still missing teen.

Afraid for the boy's safety he continued to search the entire base, leaving no stone unturned but alas he still found no sign of Jack any where so he returned to the central hub and checked the security footage.

 **-With Jack-**

The boy missing from the medic's care was walking through the navada desert in a steady zombie like manner as his unfocused eye's were blank and lifeless with a violet glow to them.

For hours on end the young teen did not stop or get distracted in his journey through the endless desert and deserted landscape and past many mountainous terrians before heading to just one large mountain ahead of him.

He walked directly toward the lone large mountain ahead of him, his blank unfocused eye's locking onto the large rock formation that grew larger as he got closer and closer to it before long he was at the foot of it where a large cave, big enough for a cybertronian to fit through was right in front of him.

He continued on his journey into the mouth of the cave and disappeared into the darkness within.

 **-later-**

Jack continued to stroll through the cave, following pathes and routes he was unfamiliar with but went through them anyway until he soon came upon a large cavern that was a lit with the large pool of refined Dark energon that bubbling and pulsing with energy.

Jack walked up to the active pool of Dark energon and strided along the connecting stone bridge to the middle of the entire energon lake and stood upon the edges of the small island over looking the lake of energon all around him.

He stood just inches away from falling, his eye's continuously starring ahead in an undead fashion with those blank eye's. His foot lifted up and moved forward causing his body to tilt towards off the edge, at the last moments before he fell his eye's returned to life and the first and last thing he'd ever see was the active lake of dark energon before he plummeted down screaming and landed in the large pool where his immersed form was burned in the pool of violent liquid energy.

 **-flashback Eon's before the birth of the Cybertron race-**

In an apocalyptic part of a half destroyed world orbiting Cybertron, a gigantic world sized titan sat within his destroyed/ harsh castle upon the scorched and hellish world he had conquered. Unicron was recovering from another battle with his rival and brother Primus and his champions who had shifted their endless battle in favour of the being of creation and order.

The cybertronian god of destruction and chaos contemplated his next strategy of attack against his enemy **"Primus has created warriors to aid him in his fight against me. And these primes are proving to be irritable pests."** Growled the ancient powerful robotic titan who slumped against his fiery and make shifted melted throne. A hard look of thinking washed over the being old face before a look a thoughtful expression crossed his face **"It's time I created Champions of my own."**.

Unicron stretched his hand out and willed the dark energon within his being, an orb of violet purple energy gathered before him, his finger's danced and the orb shifted to their movement above it. Unicron focus as he pictured within his very mind a warrior worthy of being his champion and before him the orb took a humanoid form with a pair of wings protruding from it's back.

Before long after completing the details of his creation did the glow around the floating being disappear and it dropped down to the ground hard before the titanic before in a kneeling pose.

Unicron stared hard at being kneeling before him, his opened his mouth to command the creature he had created **"Arise my creation and become my champion. Rise my child. Rise Vulcan."** His loud booming voice filled with ancient and primal power boomed down to the figure before him.

The being raised his head to look up to the towering titan, Red blazing optic's met with violet powerful ones before the newly created male cybertronian spoke in a powerful yet young voice filled with authority "Master."

Unicron for once smile in triumph at creating the perfect tool of his vengeance **"You are my instrument of Destruction. The bane of Primes and the enemy of Order."**

The being stood up before the titan and proclaimed "I will stain the very ground of their world with their energon."

 **-back with the autobots-**

Back at the base, things were not going easy for the old cybertronian doctor, for one Jack's mother had arrived and demanded to know where her son was after hearing he had collapsed. but before the old medic could get a word out, the ground bridge had to be activated and Arcee came charging in demanding the same thing to which he answered truthfully.

"What do you mean Jack is missing!?" It took bumblebee and Bulkhead to pry the angry crazed blue 2 wheeler off of him and one finger to keep the panic and enraged mother from using the wrench to dent his frame.

Ratchet picked himself up from that experience and made sure to keep a safe distance from two as he answered "It is as I said. one moment he was here on the table, nothing out of the ordinary. The next he's getting up while I'm talking to you and immediately wanders out of the base like a drone."

"so Jacks still out there!" Arcee and June yelled out in anger with the transforming 2 wheeler moving to leave only for Optimus to get in the way.

"Arcee wait." The Leader of the autobots said to the blue femme who couldn't help but glare up at him for preventing her from searching for her human partner.

"But Optimus. Jack is out there and what if he's in danger right now!"

"And I agree with you Arcee. We are all worried young Jack but I am more concerned with these visions that he has been receiving since coming back from vector sigma and I fear that they are more just memories of ancient time."

This time it was Ratchet's turn to interject "Optimus… you don't believe that these visons-"

"Are signs of something far worse to come." Optiumus finished.

"What about Jack? We must find him before something happens to him." Both Arcee and June said at the same time.

"And we will. Ratchet do a search analyse of the surrounding terrain and plot a course of where Jack could be given the current hours of his absence."

"that's going to be hard Optimus given most of the mountains populating this area has yet to be truly explored and that he could be anywhere."

 **-3 days later in the cavern-**

The bubbling lake of dark energon pulsed like a heart beat, at first starting slow before picking up the pace to a thumping mass that deafened all sounds in the large cavern as thumm resonated within the very cave before suddenly stopping.

The Pool of Dark Energon stilled after all that , an eerie silence fell over the cavern as the glow from the pool dimmed and lost it's overwhelming power, a Ripple appeared in the middle of the lake of active energon followed by more and intense waves that crashed against the walls surround it before- *Boom!*

Like a volcano the lake of dark energon exploded like a geyser, shaking the foundations of the mountain it was in before a large sharp leaped from out of the pool and crashed onto the Island in the middle of the lake.

The titan like figure kneeled on it's knee's and hands, the shadows of the cavern obscuring his form that had unique Physical notabilities that could easily be seen in the barely lit cavern.

For one a pair of horns curved upwards from the side of the helmet, a pair of large none flyable wings protruded from the back along with curved-in blunt shoulder guards.

The large figure's eye's opened to display burning red orbs that held a deep seething hatred and rage within them as they glared down towards the bridge connecting the small island it was on to the rest of the cavern floor.

It stood up to a full height that was taller than even Megatron's form before walking down the bridge and leaving the cave all together.

 **-1 day later, in a forest with arachnid.-**

It had been nearly 2 weeks since the incident involving Unicron the Choas Bringer and her attempted coup against Megatron when he was down there with Prime to silence the ancient Cybertronian god.

And Airachnid was on edge.

She knew well enough the Consequences of her failed act and was stepping on egg shells around the… sane warlord who's back and in charge. She knew he was well aware of her attempt to leave him behind even under the right pretence that he was either off line (Dead) or under the command of Unicron but her attempt was thwarted by his Loyal silent lap dog Soundwave who humiliated her in front of the entire crew and ending any chance of her reigning them against him.

Not that they would, given that most of them was too spineless to object to the silent con's devotion to die with his master.

She had been preparing in the event that Megatron will order her death, which was soon no doubt should she give the proper cause or something else has.

When she was assigned this task to locate an energon source with Dreadwing and Breakdown. It wasn't uncommon for an elite con to pair up with two or one with some extra muscle to aid them but with their numbers being only her and two loyal bots to Megatron, Airachinid was feeling highly suspicious about this assignment.

Her history with Breakdown was tense as it is given that she tried to steal from him and avoid Megatron all together before a certain annoying 2 wheel magnetised them both and she was forced to once again work under the war lord.

And finally the newest member to their ship. She had heard tale of the twin con's Dreadwing and Skyquake Loyalty and honour to Megatron and she didn't doubt that the last living twin would die if Megatron commanded it.

"Am I the only one here who considers this to be overkill on lord Megatron's part?" she wondered out loud, breaking the silence between them as she strode ahead of the two larger bots "I mean despatching two of his most proficient warriors to track down one unconfirmed energon spike."

"Megatron knows that me and Dreadwing here will get the job done." Breakdown boasted.

"Actually I was referring to Dreadwing and myself." Airachnid Quip causing the Growling Breakdown to march towards her with anger on his face before Dreadwing stopped him.

"Breakdown! Remain on task." Dreadwing halted the strong built wrecking bot "This is to be a unified effort." Airachnid now knew that was a set up given that he didn't chastise her as well and at how easy Breakdown was goaded which she knew to spin to her advantage but before she could speak however, an explosion sent all three flying in opposite directions with her by her self and Breakdown and Dreadwing all together on the otherside.

All three con's picked themselves up and followed the direction of where the blast came and saw a tall intemindating figure standing not to far away but the low light from the moon barely illuminated his form to see him truly. "Step away from her." he spoke in deep tone full of power and authority that Megatron could never possess. Yet as she hid behind the rocks she couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity and kinship with this new being that might've saved her, but what truly unnerved her was the blazing inferno's that was his eye's that she couldn't help but feel mesmerised in.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!?" Dreadwing demanded, unsheathing his large cannon from his back and aiming it at the foe before them while Airachnid scurried away silently to a safe position to watch this interaction.

The being's blazing eye's narrowed at the Loyal con with Annoyance and anger before he spat out "You do not command me whelp, Nor do you get to demand who I am." Airachnid watched as a familiar and terrifying glow of power gathered around his unarmed limbs and formed a set of two violet glowing cannon's on his limbs that he used to shoot out large bolts of energy that littered the place with craters.

Dreadwing and Brakedown were force to take cover from the powerful blast's that would've easily destroyed their forms upon impact, they fired upon his form from their cover only to watch in horror as their shot's had no affected on him and simply bounced off his armour without so much as making a dent.

The being marched towards the two in a steady stride despite the blaster bolts hitting his form, he dropped down to their level and before their optics could blink he was right in front of Breakdown who barely had a chance to put up his defence before the new bot grabbed him by the head with his large hand and hold the strong built wrecker up from the ground without struggling.

Breakdown tried to break free from his grasp only to fail at the being's strong grip, Dreadwing aimed his weapon at him and opened fire to which the being spun the heavy duty mech in his hands in the direction of the bolt that collided against the helpless con.

Breakdown cried in pain as Dreadwing's cannon bolt collided against his back, Dreadwing was forced to lower his weapon in realisation that he couldn't shoot without risking Breakdown's life.

He sheathed his weapon and unsheathed the long sword from his back and cautiously approached as not harm Breakdown further "In the name of Megatron Surrender now or be destroyed." Dreadwing commanded this new foe.

But a smirk appeared on his foe's face and before he knew it the being swung Breakdown at him, the large thrashing bot in his arms collided with the other con and parts and pieces flew through the air as the being used Brakedown as a club against Dreadwing who tried not to his harm his captive comrade but was quickly bashed away by the broken and beaten mech's body that laid limp in the being's grasp.

Dreadwing watched in horror as a purple glow gathered around his free limb, transforming it into blade to which he used to impale the captive bot through his chest where his spark (Heart) was.

The figure threw the now dead Breakdown at dreadwings feet who realised that he was severely out match and out powered, his mission was to snuff out the traitorous second in command Airachnad but clearly this being wanted her so bad that he'd kill just to get her. He didn't know why but only hoped to the all spark that it was for personal revenge so with duty in his spark and mind to report this new foe and the loss of one comrade he yelled into his comlink "Soundwave! I need a ground bridge now!".

A swirling green vortex opened behind him and he wasted no time in retreating to report the failure of his mission, once he form had entered the vortex collapsed leaving only the being left with the corpse of Breakdown and the still at large Airachnid who watched the whole exchange from the shadows of her hiding spot.

The being dropped his guard and stopped the flow of power in his limbs which transformed back into their original form before he turned in the direction of where Arachnid was thrown. He slowly march in that direction, his red blazing eye's looking in the forest and rocky environment around him for her.

"Hide and seek. While I enjoy games like these, I'm afraid they'll have to wait until later my dear." He called out to her as she maneuverer around the treeline and quietly used her spider appendages to move about silently around him.

He tried to pinpoint her location when she spoke "While I do thank you for ridding me of one pesky mech, I'm afraid that I don't feel confident enough to Introduce myself to an unknown bot who's practically impervious to blaster fire." Her voice echoed throughout the empty forest as she stuck close to the shadows that this area allowed while she stealthly followed her new target from the tree's.

The unknown bot soon stopped in the middle of a small area where the rocks around him served as an arena or prison with the only way out being the way he came in and he wasn't going to leave because he put himself in this situation to draw her out "You know who I am, Just as I know the one being who makes my spark beat so loud and hard within my very being."

Airachnid was surprised by his forwardness and was honest to the allspark that she was feeling quite flattered by his flirtation, it had been a long time since anyone had the spine or the spark to firlt with her. Recomposing her self she climbed up to the top of one of the tree's surrounding the small space he was in and called out "My you're quite the flatter. Too bad my Spark belongs to another."

"He must be quite the bot then to have one as loyal and beautiful as you."

Airachnid was feeling more and more touched by his honest words and felt that slow torturous death was unworthy of mech who continues to shower her with loving words."Keep it up and I think you'll make him jealous. And you wouldn't like him when he's jealous." She crawled down to ground and peered over the rocks to see the back her prey standing there looking up at the sky, venom drooled from mouth as she readied her web to snare him.

"Trust me, I have nothing to fear from him."

She aimed her hands at him "Foolish words from a dead bot." she hissed and with a flex of her wrist a large snare of web shot from her hands and speeded directly towards the seemingly unaware bot who at the last second dodged the line of web by leaning to the left then grabbing the snare with his hands and pulling Arachnid before she could cut the line.

He swung her around to the dead end of the of their rocky arena where she slammed into the wall but quickly recovered to settling into her bipedal fighting stance.

The being stood before her, his red blazing eye's holding "How I missed this side of you Arachnida." Upon being called that Airachnid tensed up, her dark purple optic's were filled with fear and suspicion.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name!?" she demanded readying herself before the tall figure in the shadows who mearly chuckled at her defensive stance.

"I'm hurt that you've forgotten about me." he started, walking into the light and revealing himself to her, Airachnid optics went wide with surprise and shock of who was standing before her "My love." The being now reveal was taller then Megatron with a lean strong build to his black and golden armoured form that was terrifyingly magnificent to behold, a skeletal rip cage armour piece adorned his black steel midriff with red highlights and joined with the upper chest armour.

Solid curved shoulder pads adorned his shoulders with black wings protruded from his back, the three fingers of the wings were large black steel frames with gold highlights running along the side of them.

His golden helmet was much like Unicrons with smaller black horns as it protected his young face.

All in all he looked like a younger version of the chaos bringer himself which was frightening to think about or so much as see.

But with the Spider con, Airachnid's optics stared at tall golden armoured cybertronian in disbelief and longing "Vulcan!?" she gasped in utter surprise and happiness at the sight of long lost love.

 **Finished.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed that.**

 **Some of you may be wondering why I described him to be a younger version Unicron? well the answer is that as a being created by a cybertronian god, Vulcan (Jack)was the first of Unicron's creations who made him in his image because he is the embodiment of his will and power and is technically his child by all definitions.**

 **Also in the next chapter there'll be an explanation as why Jack as become Vulcan, why he sought Arachnid out, and how is Arachnid related to one of the 13 embodiments of Chaos and Destruction and how she managed to survive this long without being found out during the Cybertronian war.**

 **Again character is modelled and based on** **Naihaan Unicron artwork.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone, here is another continuation of the Transformers Prime Fic featuring a dark Jack and Airachnid or Arachnida as she is going to be addressed now after this chapter. on a related note to this fic I will be doing a one shot chapter featuring a Transformers character that I felt had a place in the G1 series but was overlooked and Undersold despite the potential she had in both the show and the Deception side.**

 **if you want to know who I am referring to, Go on The Watch Cartoon. Tv  website (All one word no space/ fanfiction won't allow me to post the link or type it out without any spaces) or any other website you go on containing anime or cartoons that you can't see anymore or are on now and go on the G1 series with the episode Enter the Night Bird and watch so you have a pretty good idea of what will come on soon.**

 **The cover image belongs to** **Naihaan who made the amazing image the main character is modelled after along with the story it was inspired on.**

Return of the Dark Lords Ch 2

Airachnid or Arachnida as she was truly known as was at a loss for words, throughout the eon's of her life and freedom from the prison that confined her and her fellow brethren she had no words to described her awe and longing at the figure before her who gave her a warm gentle smile upon his face."Vulcan yo-! Your alive!?" was the first words she said before the one being who she considered not only her equal but her better, a title and position Megatron or any other bot could never hope to hold as that mantle belong to the embodiment of Unicron's will who she thought had shutdown years ago when she came upon this planet "But I thought you had perished long ago."

Vulcan could only chuckle at the dumbfounded expression of his second "Perished? Heheheheh! My dear, you of all people should know I don't die that easily."

"But your pod? I found it not along ago with Records from the Human's military detailing your demise." True to form, after learning that many of cybertron's relics and weapons of war were transported to this backwater rock infested with organics she used her expertise to sneak and hack into their main governments network and research for any signs of him or her fellow lords.

Only to be despaired and heartbroken at reading the secret report of a robotic titan bearing his resemblance that exploded into nothing.

Vulcan didn't seemed confused or even perplexed, instead a triumphant smirk graced his features "Oh… that. A Trick I will gladly unveil to you. You see, when each of us was sent into the dark recess's of space, confined and forced to endure as the entire galaxy went by before our very optics. My prison was left drifting. Be it destiny or luck I landed upon this very rock that cocoon's our lord and master himself, and there I waited for the opportunity to break free."

Airachnid fully listen to his story of his eons of imprisonment all the while seeing the distant and lost look in his optics as he retails the years of his life up until now "Eon's went by as I watched as this planet changed and shifted, burying me deep in what is now the Navada desert. Powerless, I was forced to watch as humans discovered my prison and began plans to excavate me. With no source of energy to feed on after years of isolation I opted for a… strategic move."

"the moment the pod opened, my form exploded into a cloud of nanomachines on a microscopic level and there they entered into the nearest human that was my vessel's Progenitor."

"and who was you're vessel if you don't mind me asking." Airachnid couldn't help but ponder on what his human form, her mind would unconsciously picture one recurring face that plague both her mind and dreams and would cause her spark to beat.

That smirk never left his face as Vulcan looked down upon the femme with a knowing look "You know him so well my dear. Infact you and I have encountered each other multiple times in which you were forced to flee in defeat."

Airachnid's mind worked as images of various humans she encountered came to her mind, from the leader of the secret human force known as mech with their leader Silas who possessed admirable cunning and resourcefulness but lack the flare and power of her Vulcan. A few nameless faces came and went before the lingering image of one being was all that was left in her mind as the features of Vulcan and the Human boy known as Jack and the found the similarities between the two "….Jack?" she asked out and receive a smirk as confirmation which only surprised her even further.

"You were Jack!? That human boy that has been a thorn on my side since I was marooned here?" Despite the anger and hatred towards him when he was human, she had always felt a calling unlike any other which is why she always targeted both him and Arcee but manly him.

"Yes. Though I couldn't have told you, given that my memories were seal away, I would've continued to live that life and pass onto the next child until the energy from the matrix awakened me." He said "But it wasn't enough, So Aid came from our creator himself."

"What!? Unicron resurrected you!?" Arachnida cried out in shock that their creator had a hand in his return.

"Indeed." He said before retelling the tell of his resurrection.

 **-hours ago in Vulcan's mind during the submersion-**

In the black abyss Jack or rather Vulcan stood in the never ending darkness "W-who? Where?" he asked before he clutched his head in pain as Memories and image of battles and Ancient history crashed through his mind hard.

"AAHHH!" Vulcan screamed in pain, falling to his knee's as the last of the memories fell in and he recoiled from that experience "I-I remember now. I remember who I am." He breathed out as his memories of his battle against the champions of primus and he and his brethren's defeat and exile returned to him.

But he was not alone in the black void **"As you should My Champion**." A violet light breached the darkness and Vulcan turned to see the enormous form of his creator towering over him.

"Lord Unicron!?" Vulcan immediately kneeled before the Cybertronian of chaos and Destruction and his very creator "Master! I live to serve." He declared to his maker, as the years of absence had not dulled his loyalty the greater being.

Despite the usual grim frown on his face, a small smile grew on the old god who looked down upon his ever loyal champion **"It is good to see that your loyalty is ever present my creation. As is your cunning when you escape the grasp of those parasites by displacing your form."**

"Yes Master. I had other no means of escape or enough energy to dispatch of those scavengers so I opted for an… unorthodox method that resulted in the birth of my shell. And I would've continued to remain in oblivious within my former vessel were it not for the energy of the matrix awakening me but that was not enough… until-"

" **Until I took control of your former shell and guided you to lake of dark energon to be reborn again to do my will."**

"What is thy bidding My master?" Unicron continued to hold that smile as he looked down upon his kneeling creation with pride before his usual grim frown returned.

" **The line of Primes has dwindled but their power remains as strong as ever. A fact I had learned not long ago when the prime seal my corporeal form away."** Memory of his defeat left a bitter feeling within the ancient god who felt humiliated at being defeated by one Prime.

Vulcan's eye's narrowed in anger as he felt his master's blistering rage as if it was his own, the memories of his former shell was still with him and he too knew the anger of his master being defeated and banished from the physical world. "Yes. My time amongst Optimus and his autobots as shown me that despite they small numbers and lack of superior firepower and technology, they still manage to overcome great odds even when the entire universe is stacked against them."

" **This defeat as been an eye opener that has made me realise that if I am to walk amougst the universe again, you must destroy the last disciple of Primus to do so."**

"That will be hard my master. Optimus and his band of autobots are more tenacious then you realise, if I am to complete your will, I must assemble my brothers."

" **Then by my leave go, you're second in command is already on this planet to begin with."**

"Arachnida is free?" Vulcan exclaimed, surprised that his most trusted second in command was already free.

" **Yes, and taken a form you've become familiar with."**

Vulcan raked his memories for what form his fellow Lord would take when a familiar foe form his human memories appeared in his mind that he came to a startling realisation 'Airachnid. Of course.' Though it could've been anyone else with extra appendages or so, he always felt familiar with the spider con's predator like tatics with toying with her prey.

Airachnid was attractive in a dark femme fatale way, the spider legs added to that enchantment of hers.

" **Reunite with her, and do what you must in my name."** The old god said before fading away into the darkness as Vulcan began to wake up.

 **-back to the present-**

Airachnid couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Their Creator and master…alive!

"Lord… Unicron still exists! But I had thought his being was destroyed by the power of the matrix when Prime unleashed it?" As fellow champion and child of the destroyer, Airachnid felt the essence of her creator more greatly then Megatron himself and rather then being immune to the mined quantities of dark engeron that was taken the day Unicron awoke, she felt invigorated and alive around the dark energies that weakened the decepticons.

When the great being was defeated, she felt it within her spark, the sudden loss of connection between her and her creator informing her of the defeat and dare say death of her maker.

"Only his physical form was laid to sleep but his spiritual essence is very much alive." Vulan informed her of the truth.

As Airachnid stood, processing the information he unveiled to her the reborn embodiment of Choas and destruction gazed up and down the slender figure of the spider bot with an enticed look on his frame. Vulcan walked directly towards the femme with longing look on his face "All these years of absence from you and you're still beautiful as I remember."

Airachnid snapped out of her thinking to looked up at the handsome face of Vulcan who cupped her chin and leaned in close to seal his lips with hers. Years of absence had made her forget the magnificent flare of his touch and the explosive spark when they interface together, Airachnid nearly quivered in her spot as she held onto his larger frame for support with all 8 of her appendages wrapped around him and pulling herself closer into his embrace. After a while of making out Airachnid parted from Vulcan and looked up at him with loving "Still the flatter aren't you?"

"Still. Though you're form as lost it's alluring features." He noted about her appearance compared to her old and deadlier form that was enchantingly beautiful in a dangerous way. While this exotic form of hers was more

"Had to downgrade if I was mix with locals." She explained along with years of only ever consuming natural energon rather then its darker half had nullified her natural abilities and strength down from their original state.

The close presence and exposer to the blood of her creator had slowly reawakened her long lost strength but only at a small percentage.

Vulcan mind thought back to the pool of his rebirth, The lake of Dark energon still had enough power to revitalize her "We can easily fix that with a quick dip in the dark energon pool." He shifted around to face the exit of the small arena of rock before holding his arm out for her to take "May I?" he asked.

Airachnid smiled and hooked her limb with his before she was led out in a gentlemanly manner by Vulcan.

 **-Meanwhile in Jasper Navada-**

Back with the Autobots, the giant transforming robots… along with a distressed mother had vigorously and tirelessly patrolled around the lands outside of their base, ever expanding their search with blind determination.

They stretched and spread out as much as they could in search of their lost friend who was no where to be seen within the vast deserts of the Jasper Nevada area.

Hours ticked by and their search yielded no results until- "optimus! There a spike in dark energon not far from here!" called out the voice of Ratchet who spoke through their comns.

The Autobot leader in his transformed heavy truck form gave his order "The Search for young Jackson can wait, this bares investigation." Optimus said, as anything relating to Dark Energon earned his attention given it's dangerous properties and continuous use by one certain warmonger.

But not all agree with his order.

"But Optimus. Jack's still out there, what if he runs into the decepticons?" Arcee stressed out to the Prime, not wanting to lose another friend or Partner after she lost Tailgate and Cliffjumper to the Decepticons.

"Ratchet will be monitoring the area for any deception activity. Bulkhead you continue to search for Jack while Bumblebee and Arcee accompany me to investigate this anomaly" Optimus commanded as he speeded up.

 **-a few hours later in the dark energon cavern-**

Vulcan stood upon the edge of the island overlooking the lake of his rebirth, he stared deeply into the resonating pool of dark energon that Airachnid had dived into and awaited for her to emerge, The ancient first born champion of Unicron felt Invigorated by the waves of power resonating from the dimly lit lake that pulsed like a heartbeat.

He was so immersed in his bathing of the power that he failed to notice three new presences in the cavern with him.

Until the sound of a weapon priming caught his attention "Identify yourself." Commanded the authoric tone of the autobot leader himself who along with Bumblebee and Arcee aimed their respective weapons at his back.

Vulcan slowly stood up as to not give the autobots a reason to shoot as he stood up to his feet and turned around to face them much to their surprise "Unicron!?" Optimus exclaimed as the being before him looked like the Chaos bringer himself only… younger. He and his autobots were paralysed with fear at the sight of the terrifying being that gave a deep toned chuckle that seemed or was unnatural to behold upon sight of their most deadliest enemy that supposed to be destroyed.

Vulcan chuckled not only at the perplexed and hilarious shock and awed expressions upon their faces but also the idea that they mistaken him for his maker "While I am flattered that you think me to be my creator, I'm afraid that I'm not him." He said as he stood up to full height before them, the low light from the dimly lit pool of energon around them casted his shadow behind him, distorting it to resemble the imposing form of Unicron. "Allow me to introduce myself. Lord Vulcan of the 13 Lords of chaos and destruction, and the once human boy you know as Jack."

Further to their eternal surprise of who it actually was standing before them, but much of their attention was not directed at who he was but who he once was as their cries echoed throughout the cave "Jack!?"

Optimus was the first to snap out of his stupor and transformed his limbs back in to his unarmed hands as he slowly and hesitantly approached Vulcan "Jack… what has happened to you?" The leader of the Autobots asked, concerned for once human boy who has aided him and his comrades more then once during their conflict with the Decepticons.

"The boy you once knew was a vessel. A cocoon that contained my nanomachine's that held my essence and being until I was awakened by the energy of your matrix."

This time it was Arcee who walked forward and would've continued to approach Jack if not for Optimus holding his arm in front of her, halting her in her tracks but that did not stop her from trying to talk the once human boy who managed to get into her once cold and hardened spark "Jack please come with us. We can fix this." She beckoned for him to come only to receive a chuckle of nostalgia from him

"Ah Arcee. Out of all the bots in the world, I knew that you would risk life and limb to save me." He sighed, a genuine smile upon his face as he looked at the two wheel before him "in my final moments I had a simple spark of hope that you will save me in the last second before I hit pool of Dark energon that you see before you."

But then that smile was wipe away leaving only a hardened frown in place "But… alas it was not meant to be. As is the will of my maker" he sighed out.

"Unicron is dead Jack. come with us and we will find a way to return you back to normal." Optimus tried reasoning with Vulcan, trying to appeal to the part that was Jack, the boy he hoped still exists.

Vulcan merely chuckled at the autobot leader attempt to persuade him and his limited knowledge of his victory over the chaos bringer "You of all people should know Prime that Unicron can never be destroyed. You're victory over him merely severed his connection to his corporal form, you never destroyed is spiritual essence which is thankful otherwise he would not have taken control of my vessel and directed it to the pool of my rebirth into this world."

Horror and utter fear grasped their sparks as the truth that Unicron wasn't destroyed as they had all hoped him to be, but Cleary that was not the case as the newly reborn dark Lord told them as much.

Optimus tried once again to Persuade the once human Boy to stray what from path the chaos set him on "You do not have to follow his will Jack. Megatron was able to resist Unicron's control, you can too."

Vulcan sighed at shook his head towards the last prime "Unfortunately for you I am loyal to my creator and master." Suddenly a hard look graced his features as he glared at optimus with a look that one sends his enemy "And my name is not Jack. It's Vulcan, Remember it well prime for it will be the name that this universe will tremble to once more."

The tension within the cave was heavy with emotions until the loud boom from the lake caught their attention but much as Vulcan who look back down the dimly glowing lake with a smile upon his face. "It would seem our time here is over. My dear emerges."

The lake of dark Energon heartbeat plus quicken gradually until stopping all together, the Lake was still and barely glowing with the power it once contain within, no one moved or even said anything as they awaited to see what horror or unspeakable being would come out.

Like before a large erupting shot up in a pillar before the Island before a figure jumped out and landed next to the Champion of Unicron in a kneeling position like he did when he was reborn.

All eye's widened at the sight of familiar appendages sticking out from the back of the slim form of the shadowy being who slowly stood up and stretched her limbs, what light from the lake was enough to reveal her startling form to those who now saw her.

There standing near Vulcan/ Jack and stretching her limbs was the new and improved spider con that had everyone dumbfounded and scared at the new look she was spotting.

Airachnid or Arachnida now was more different then the form she had become accustomed to, her black themed armour changed along with her appearance. Her spider limbs were more sharp and had an additional two extra legs sprouting from her back but they were thinner then they once were, two smaller legs or pincers protruded from behind her shoulders and hung over them towards her front, from the end small and barely noticeable drops of venom dripped from the narrow sharp point of them.

Her helmet were remoulded into something unusual and never before seen, it started from the side where the outta frame of helmet remained almost the same but only at the end where it curved around her face, two long golden spikes stretched out from both sides of her helmet were a black frame almost looking like hair started from both ends of the and met at the top forming a half oval frame on her head and behind a small black crown that looked like a down sized version of her original black helmet as it sat atop the front of her head with golden highlights and spiked just above the top of the hair like frame with a amethyst jewel sitting in the middle of her crown with smaller golden ends hanging freely from the spikes with purple Energon jewels at the end of them.

Her Black armour was gone and replaced with what could be described as a dress that started and ended in several places, the main armour started around her chest but it left her upper part exposed showing her Purple skin frame and cleavage before a light black skinned frame took over from the neck and moved up to join the helmet around her head.

The black dress went down to her waist were it opened up at the front showing her unprotected thighs while the rest of it stopped just below her knees and spaced out, the legs were protected by black armoured leggings where at the knee's a black and gold pad spiked upwards.

Her Helicopter screen shoulder guards were replaced with two armoured shoulder pad on each side that sat on one and another before two black vambraces running up her arm and ending under the guard pads, long curved blades protruded from her arms but they were retracted back into their unarmed state where they sat on their backs point up along her arm.

Her feet remained in their usual high heeled state.

Her face didn't differ that much either but with an extra two small eye's sitting above the main set that glowed with

The Newly transformed Airachnid looked more regal then her previous warrior like look that had an unnatural dangerous allure to it.

All were shocked at the being they realised who it was before them and couldn't snap out of their awe except for one who was able to overcome her surprise by her unrelenting hate and anger towards the being "Airachnid!?" Arcee shouted out to the former deception who slowly and uninterestingly looked at the two wheeler as she finished her stretch before the trademark smirk graced her lips.

"Arcee. Its good that you've come to bear witness to my return." Arachnida taunted the two wheeler like she always does with that infuriating smug smirk on her face as she walks up close, too close to Vulcan where she leaned herself against his frame "And the return of my dear Lord Vulcan~"

Utter furry swelled up in Arcee who transformed her limbs back into blaster and aimed it directly at the Arachnida who didn't lose her smile, however before she could open fire, Optimus and Bumblebee restrained her by her arms to prevent her from doing any damage.

"Let me go!" Arcee snarled out as she struggled to free her self from the two so she could kill the spider con.

Arachnida watched with satisfied glee at her rival's futile attempts extinguish her anti-spark, unfortunately her silent gloating had to end "It's been Remarkable evening but I'm afraid that this banter must come to an end." Vulcan said earning Optimus's attention.

"Don't do this Jack-"

"It's Vulcan Prime." Vulcan spat out to the optimus leader before he pulled Arachnida close against him with her circiling her arms around his larger frame, hugging herself close to him before his wings flexed open and then engines within the separate blades primed up "Until we meet again." And with that Vulcan instantly shot off from the ground and flew out over the lake onto the other side of the cave and out it's exit, leaving behind the moanful autobot's who lost a close friend today and gained a dangerous enemy.

 **-an hour later-**

Arachnida held herself against Vulcan, using all of her limbs including her legs which circled around his waist to hold on, she relished in the feel of his frame against hers like in the old times when they were battling against the disciples of Primus in their creators war against his other half.

The feel of the wind blowing against them as Vulcan flew with impressive speed and maneuverability though the tight turns and corners that the cave tunnel offered them before the light of the moon shined upon them as they finally made it out and flew high in the air above the land below them.

It wasn't before long that they landed far away from their previous position in the midst of the endless Nevada Desert, far from the eye's of any cybertronian or human settlements, Arachnida slowly and disappointingly had to let go and drop back down to the ground.

"How's the form?" Vulcan asked her.

Arachnida flexed her limb, causing the retracted blade to swing open into it's armed state where it pointed forward past her hand "good as ever. It feels good to be back."

"Get use to it my dear. For soon this universe will remember to fear us once more." Vulcan declared causing a pleasant shiver to run down her spine at the powerful authority he exerts, Arachnida had forgotten the tingling feeling pooling down below whenever she see's Vulcan display his might and power before her.

"Now to start the first steps to our ascension back to our once great might."

"How do we do that my Dear?" she asked, curious as to what devious plot her beloved had in his wicked brain.

"Reuniting with our former brethren is the main step in our plan but even they may prove ineffective against both the Decepticons and Autobots. A fact that our creator himself experienced."

"What do you have in mind then to combat those pests?"

"First thing we are to do, is gain an army."

Arachnida was confused by this.

"An Army?... while I do see the advantage to having the numbers to combat Megatron, I don't see where we can garner such numbers. It's not like the autobots or the decepticons will turn traitor to join our cause." Never before had they ever needed an army as each Lord was worth an army in terms of power and might, they devastated entire worlds and destroyed systems all on their own, they nearly conquered and Razed the Universe when together so they never really needed numbers to do all of that."

"You are correct, not one being amongst them will turn on their leaders out of fear or respect but in my time amongst the autobots I learned the secrets of their war. The energon sent off world resulting in the deposits found on this world along with the Guardians to protect them shows that there may be more secrets that both sides may of forgotten or unaware of."

"Where do we begin?"

"by finding the one being who possess such military knowledge." He said with a suggestive smirk and leaving it at that.

Arachnida was confused by this and why her leader was smirking like that towards her as if she knew who it was they were bound to go searching for, she racked her mind for who on this planet would possess such military secrets that no one else knows until a image of an annoying being that brought forth nerving anger came to mind and she looked at Vulcan with frightful look "No…." she drawed out before pleading for him to say anyone other the person she had in mind "Anyone but that fool."

 **-Autobot base-**

In the autobot base, many of the occupents awaited the arrival of team prime on news of their exploration with answers to their missing friend.

The tension was silent in the base for once as the lack of shouting or irriting guitar playing from miko, the Japanese foreign exchange student was surprisingly quiet for once.

The young two toned neon hair girl who usual found, created or got into trouble in the adventures and mission of the autobot war which usually ended up being the decepticons problem as what ever she created or made would end badly for megatrons forces.

Miko was sitting silently on the couch next to raf, the both of them barely paying attention to the tv screen as they were focused on listening out for any news on the whereabouts and condiction of their friend whose mother was pacing back and forth behind the tv.

June Darpey was worrying as a mother should about her missing son, from time to time she would send glares to the 30 foot tall robot doctor who kept his distance from the distrested mother.

then the long tense silence was broken as Optimus and the rest drove in, everyone jumped from their seats and moved to the transformed robots who bore saddened expressions, Jack's mother rushed to the red framed leader .

"Optimus… my son?" June called up to him but his expression told all that she needed to know.

"I'm sorry…but Jack may no longer be exist."

 **-Unknown location-**

In an unknown location, deep blow the surface a lean skinny figure limped through the barren and empty cave tunnels with aimless purpose.

"wretched planet." He cursed as he clawed at the wall with his sharp dainty digits until a small glowing shard was revealed and he picked it, he looked at the small shard of engeron that was the size of a human adult with disgust.

"Forced to search for energon in a depleted mine like some lowly scavenger. But it will all be worth it when I terminate both Megatron and those wretched autobots." He growled lowly, gripping the life sustaining crystal tightly in his hand.

"I might be able to help with that." A new voice spoke out causing former decpticon commander to turn around and see an imposing foe standing behind him. Starscream could not help but feel fear as he looked at the being before him who brought forth such terrible feelings of dread that not even Megatron was capable of emitting.

"I don't know, I think this life style very much suits him." A familiar voice that sent chills down starscream echoed out through the cave but not enough that he couldn't locate the source of the sound.

Looking up he spotted the familiar skinny appendages hooked into the ceiling attatched to the femme frame of the loathsome Arachnid who smiled down at him. The dark shadows of the cave obscured her form but he knew it to be her on the account of her violet glowing eye's and 8 skinny spider legs sprouting from her back.

Airachnid dropped down and landed on the ground like a feather where the low light of the cave was able to reveal her form much to the shock of the Arial bot.

"Airachnid!?" Starscream cried out in bewilderment of the spiderbot's new appearance.

"Arachnida my dear Starscream." Arachnida said in a condescending tone.

Starscreamed glared at her, already he was irked by her presence as the memories of her involvement in his predicament were fresh in his mind, how she wormed her way into Megatron's council and put him in a bad light with revelation of a military secret that he hid from Megatron to stringing him up and leaving him to the mercy of the autobots.

"Why are you here? Come to gloat over my situation?" he growled out as he watched her walk around him in a slow prideful manner that just made him want to shoot that smug grin off of her before she made it to the other bot who stood before him.

Arachnida hugged herself against the larger being who bore a devious smirk on his face "on the contrary Starscream. We've come with an opportunity."

 **I hope you all enjoyed that.**

 **please review what you think on Airachnid or Arachnida's appearance if you like it or if you have a better idea of what she should look like.**


	4. Nightbird Oneshot

**hello again everyone.**

 **As promised here is that oneshot chapter I promised in the earlier chapter.**

 **This fic focuses on a decepticon character from the G1 Universe that I have brought into the Prime universe because I felt that this Character was a bit over looked and undersold in the G1 world where she only mad one appearance, I felt that her character would've madea big improvement to the transformers franchise but she never made any other appearences in any form throughout any other series.**

 **I saw that she had a lot of Potental as both a female in the Decepticon faction and a potential love sort've interest to Megatron who was upset at her sudden lose and possible death in the G1 series. for further elaboration please watch the G1 episode Nightbird as previous stated in the previous chapter so you understand what I am talking about and where i'm going with this.**

 **thank you all for your patients and without further ado I give you...**

Nightbird oneshot.

In the dark void of space, silently drifting outside the orbit of a lush planet was the Decepticon Warship The Nemesis which was the flag ship of the Decepticon Army and Their Leader's Personal vessel.

In it The Leader of the Decepticon's himself, Megatron Stood in the bridge of his vessel Starring deeply at the planet below, His devious Mind at work with Nefarious plans and idea's of how to rid himself of his accused Enemy The Autobot's but more importantly his nemesis Optimus Prime.

Despite being outnumbered by a thousand to five (Literally) The Autobot's almost always win in their skirmishes and battle's even when the advantage is always on the Decepticons side with advanced technology and Superior numbers against the five bots.

A great number of setbacks have been at them since they came to this planet.

Namely when he was on the verge of death and kept on life support while his cowardly and untrustworthy second in command ruled in his stead.

When said Untrustworthy second in command carrying all their vital secrets disappeared while on an mission with Airachnid.

And now these gurriar attacks on their energon mines, halting the supply of energon.

And all the while, they have not even come close to discovering their Base of operations while the Autobots seem to know where they are.

The Robotic Warmonger Sighed as he was beginning to become frustrated with the number of failures piling on them with no help from the so called elite Decepticons. Megatron was beginning to miss the time's when The Deceptions were victors in the War for Cybertron Due to his might and power but also the true champions of his will who executed his enemies at his very command, namely one in particular who struck paranoia and dread into the Autobot Ranks during the war.

Little did Megatron know, the balance of this war may yet shift to his side.

"Lord Megatron!?" called out a decepticon solider over the Intercom of the ship, prompting thewarlord out of his musing.

"What is it?" Megatron Growled out in his usual way.

"We've encountered the body of one of own here on the ship." Alarm bells rang in his head as his mind quickly conclude that an intruder was on the ship, Even soundwave, the silent eye's and ears of the decepticon's stopped in his work to look at his master for orders.

"Where?" Megatron asked, his mind beginning to remember the layout of the ship and workout where the intruder could've gone.

"Near the Hanger bay, he's not dead just… knocked out." Megatron rose an eyebrow at that new information, while autobots try to restrain themselves from snuffing out their sparks but they wouldn't do so while on an infiltration mission like when Arcee and bumblebee were here when Optimus fell ill to the Cybonic-plague.

"All Hands! This is Lord Megatron, we have an intruder on board. All decepticons are to be on high alert and all sectors on Lockdown until the Intruder is Captured Or dead!"

 **-somewhere on the ship-**

Somewhere on the ship we see Breakdown with a patch over his right optic, the muscle of the decepticon cause was talking to a couple of decepticons in a large hall as they prepared to find the intruder on the ship. "Come on, you heard lord Megatron. Let's hunt this intruder down!" he gave out the command and ran in one direction of the hall followed by the others.

Unaware that latch above in the shadows, they were watched by a pair of yellow optics.

 **-back on the bridge.-**

Back on the bridge Megatron once more looked out on the screen of his command deck, The news of an unwanted element on board brought forth a thrill in the decepticon leader who relished in battle and outwitting his opponents.

His loyal Follower Soundwave was at work locating the intruder on his ship.

Minutes past and yet no word came through on sightings or whispers about their stowaway on board which put the warmonger on edge because not even his accomplishing spy master said… did anything to alert of the unwanted presence.

But the two bots in the room did not notice a pair of yellow glowing eye's starring at them from the shadows of the room, from the ceiling a figure dropped down silently on the ground in a crouch before the locked door behind them.

It was smaller then the two decepticons with a thinner and curvier frame but could not be seen easily in the darkness of the command bridge.

It silently approached behind Megatron, passing by the unaware Soundwave until it stopped behind the warmonger, and Before Megatron knew it, a weight latched onto his back before blade was pressed against his throat.

Soundwave heard the movement and turned to see his master at the mercy of the unknown assassin on his back, The silent con moved to aid his master when the blade pressed against Megatron's throat and the glowing yellow eye's bared down at him.

Clinching his digits into a fist in frustration at his inability to save his lord from the assassin's clutches and could watch as Megatron was at this bot's mercy.

"Go on then Assassin. Kill me." He snarled out, preparing to disloudge and attack the being on him when the unexpected happened.

But to both bot's surprise, the blade lifted away from his throat and the assassin dropped off of him and kneeled before him. Megatron turned to face the being who had him dead to rights and was surprised to see who it was.

"Nightbird?" The new identified female bot, now in the light of bridge appeared to the two. She had grey and black armour on her thin curvy frame with purple highlights on her wrist and head frame, a battlemask covered the majority of her face where her yellow optics peered from the shadows casted over the exposed upper face.

Two twin Sai's were holstered on both sides of her thighs while a long katana was adorned on her back, her armour frame was extremely light and almost unprotected except in the vital area's like the chest for her spark.

This Decepticon was none-other than Nightbird, Megatron's personal Master Assassin.

Megatron couldn't help but grin as he felt that the universe had handed him the advantaged he needed right now "Welcome Nightbird."

 **-one high alert lift later-**

The entire ship was no longer on alert and most of the crew including the commanding officers Knockout, Breakdown and Airachnid were present on the ship where they bared witness to the newest addition to their ranks.

"Can someone tell me who that is?" Airachnid asked as she was unfamiliar with the infamous female decepticon besides herself who stood right before the large warlord.

"You mean you don't know?" Breakdown inquired as the female being talked to by their lord was more then just well known.

"That's Nightbird. Megatron's Top master Assassin." Knockout Introduced the Ninja looking con to the spider con who had heard the rumours but never once saw the legendary assassin in person or otherwise.

"and much more if you believe in the rumours." Breakdown whispered, shocking the spidercon who didn't or couldn't believe that their lord and master had the time or even the ability to feel compassion for another.

"Careful Breakdown. The last bot to even talk loudly about that subject was turned into scrap." Knockout warned his friend/ partner about what happens when people whisper things about Megatron and his assassin.

With Megatron, he was filling the silent assassin in on what's been happening since they came to this planet "And that is why we are here. As long as Optimus remains alive, the Autobots forever remains a threat to our plans and mission here." Despite not saying anything, Nightbird continued to look up to him with an unflinching and unblinking gaze.

"But now that you are here. I believe the tide of this war will change once again in our favour." Nightbirds narrowed her optics in a sign that she was focusing entirely to what he has to say "Listen carefully Nightbird, I am assigning you the task of hunting down and locating the autobot's base of operations. And if possible, eliminate Optimus Prime."

 **-a couple of days later in Jasper Navada-**

Somewhere in the vast open road and desert of the navada desert we see a young boy riding a blue motorcycle skilfully down a long stretch of road surrounded by mountains of rocks all around them.

However do not be fooled by the appearance as the young boy in the helmet was Jack Derby, a 16 year old boy who enjoys the simple things in life for a teenage boy.

Going to school, meeting up with his friends and helping a robotic alien race in a war for the salvation of his planet.

Yep this was typical life of Jack who was a passenger to the actural driver of his ride who was acturally the motor cycle herself.

Arcee, the two wheeler transformer and robotic partner to the young man.

As the two rode through the navada desert, the both of them couldn't help but shake an unnerving feeling that was boring into them, It wasn't until Jack glanced in one of the mirrors protruding besided his vehicular friend that he stopped paying attention to the world.

"huh?" he sounded out, seeing dark figure standing atop one of the mountains overlooking the road behind them, it appeared to be slender but he couldn't make out the details because of the blinding light of the sun obscuring their form.

"What's wrong!?" Arcee asked, wondering why he made that sound.

Jack was brought out of world by the voice of his partner, he turned his gaze from the mirror to the head of the motorcycle "I… I thought I saw something back there." He said.

Acree moved her side mirror to get a look at what jack was seeing "Hmmm…" she hummed as she saw nothing behind them or in the terrain around them "I'm gonna double back a couple of times to make sure we're not followed."

The both of them spent the majority of the time aimlessly going through roads and circling back, unable to shake the feeling of being watched but still saw nothing "I don't know what you saw Jack. but I don't think it's there anymore, must've been your imagination." She said, giving up the pointless run around when she was needed back at base.

Jack sighed, relaxing back as he started to believe what he saw to be a mirage "Still. I thought it was Airachnid or something from the appearance."

"Must have been a mirage." Despite saying that, Arcee couldn't help but feel that it wasn't as her war born instincts were screaming at her with an all too familiar feeling that she had experience before.

From a narrow crack in a cliff Jack saw the being stand on, a bolder shifted to reveal a cave were a pair of yellow brazing eye's watching the fleeing motorcycle.

 **-Nightfall Autobot base-**

The autobots and their human friends were doing what they usual do when not battleing decepticons.

Jack and Raf were playing video games, Ratchet was monitoring the base's systems, Bumblebee was watching Jack and Raf play and Optimus went over to his two wheeler comrade who looked unnerved as she stood alone in the corner "Is everything alright Arcee?" the leader of the autobots asked his subondiate who looked uncomfortable since she got here.

"Yeah, just… Jack saw something earlier today and I just can't help but keep thinking that we were being watch." She explained, unable to shake the feeling of being followed, her war instincts were screaming throughout the whole journey here.

"Such a thing is normal, still just to be safe we'll increase security survailence around the base in the event of decpticon spy's or mech."

 **-outside.-**

From the Outside in the cover of night, a lone tall figure moved silently in the darkness of the Nevada canyon towards the large spire of rock in the middle, The being stuck to the shadows and the rocks just as the lights around the towering formation came on and shined it's lights on the ground around it in a rotating cycle to cover their assigned area's.

The unknown assailant watched the movement cycle of the spotlights and camra's, taking into account their timely continuous rotations and timing their camera's before plotting their next move.

When the camera's and spotlights converged on the same spot the figure made's it move as they restarted their movements again by moving away. The shadowy figure ran faster then for a being of it's height as it evaded and dodge the circling lights before making it to the rock and hugging deeply against the wall under one of the camera's watchful gaze.

Looking up it peered at the edge of top of the mountain where the bright illuminating sphere of the moon rested over, it lifted it's leg placed it's foot against the rock were a current of electrical static emenated around it, making it cling against the ore's in the terrain.

It did this with the over foot until it was standing against the walls of the spire and carefully and slowly scaled up, passing by many camera's and the active lights as it ascended and climbed up onto the top where a closed silo doors were awaiting. It kneeled down onto the closed doors and transformed it's limb into a rotating buzzsaw and slowly cut into the thick metal's into a circular formation big enough for it's thin and smaller form.

It pried the cut metal open and crawled in.

 **-inside-**

Inside the Autobot's base of operations a large bulky (Some would say fat) green robot wandered the halls with a tiny Asian girl with two tone hair styled in twin tail fashion, she was dressed like neon style punk girl.

"I'm telling you Bulk, this slumber party gonna be awesome!" the Girl yelled out with great enthusiasm as she held under her arm a sleeping pillow.

"I dunno Miko. I don't think Ratchet will like having you guys over for the entire week." The robot identified as Bulk replied to the tiny girl as he walked in a slow stride to match the tiny humans pace to keep up with his large form.

In Response Miko stuck her tongue out and blew a Raspberry at the name of grumpy old doctor "the worse he could do is send us asleep with some old lecture." Bulk couldn't help but laugh at her quip at the old cybertronian's boring lectures that even send him and few of his comrades into stasis.

However unknown to the two, clinging above the large group of pipes that run the base supplying it with energy and connecting the control centre to the rest of the base's equipment was Nightbird who stared down at the two passing underneath her with a narrowed gaze before slowly and silently crawling forward on the pipes towards the first thing on her mission to do here.

 **-Back with the autbots-**

In the command centre, the entirety of team prime did their ususal thing until a mission came up.

Ratchet worked on the large console he upgraded from the primitive machine he and team prime were given by the humans who offered them alyssum on their world.

Bumblebee watched as Raf and Jack competed on the racing game.

Bulkhead and Miko were talking about rock and roll or what ever destructive thing on earth that the two agreed on.

Arcee was talking to optimus about the Decipticons and they're next plan of action against them when all of sudden the entire base blacked out, all electronic's and equipment running on the base's supply of energy switched off apart from the alive robots who were confused by the sudden break of power in their high technological facility.

"Ah come on!" Jack and Raf complained as all of the progress made on their game was lost instantly, though they were more concerned with that then being in the pitch black darkness that swallowed up the entire base with the only sources of light being the glowing optics of the autobots.

"Ratchet, what happened?" Optimus asked the robotic medic who transformed his appendage into a flash light and shined it towards the red and blue themed bot.

"…Hmm, must've been power surge in the main generator. The Auxiliary generator should kick in any moment now." He said though the power had yet to come one despite how long they waited.

"…"

"…."

"….i'm still not seeing anything happen." Miko complained.

"Scrap. That surge must've affected both generators, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, you come with me. We're gonna fix this." The old bot said.

"Hey! What are we suppose to do until then?" Jack asked after the flee old bot who was leaving the room with the wrecker and scout in toe.

"I don't know!? Do whatever you humans do while trapped in the dark." And with that, he left, leaving the three children alone with Optimus and Arcee.

In the darkness, one neon haired girl crept silent towards her two friends with an object In her hands "hey Raf, BLAGH!" she cried out with light shining under her distorted face from the flashlight as she was face to face with the young small boy who jumped back with terror.

"AAHHH!"

 **-with Ratchet-**

With the old bot and his company they made it to the generator room that supply power to the entire base, naturally a human made generator couldn't maintain the power upkeep of the advance alien modified systems so the autobots reconstructed one of their ships old generators with human equipment.

While not as clean or standard in cybertronian technology, it did the job by supply energon that was more powerful then fuel or electricity throughout the entire base.

The medic looked at he large cylinder shaped generator before him, using the avalable light given to him by Bulkhead and Bumblebee, he inspected the device, seeing if any thing was out of the ordinary when he spotted something that should not be there "Hhmmm.." he hummed looking closer at the cable before reaching in and pulling out something that his fellows tried to see.

"beepbeepboop? (What is it Ratchet?)" the voiceless scout asked in techno beep sounds.

"This is no Normal circuit break, This generator… was sabotaged." He said , holding up the object that cut the circuits, the light from the flashlights bounce off the metal of what appeared to be a large saw blade disk.

 **-back with optimus-**

With optimus and arcee, the two waited for the power to get back on all the while watching as Miko told a scared and terrified Jack Japanese horror stories before their personal coms came on "Ratchet to Optimus, we're at the generator but it's been sabotage."

Alarm bells rang through both their heads, Arcee got into alert mode and moved closer to the children while optimus stood guard by the ground bridge "Understood Ratchet, is the generator fixable?" he asked, training his audio resecptors (Ears) to listen out for anything besides Miko's laughter.

Ratchet sighed heavily through the comns "… barely, it'll be up and running within the next- *BANG, BOOM, CRUNCH!* Bulkhead, I needed that!...*Sighs heavily* Hour but I'd keep my optics and audio receptors open. We definitely have an intruder."

"Understood, stay safe old friend." He said before closing end of the communication and turned to the other blue pair of optics in the darkness "Arcee, move the humans into a safe location. We have an intruder on the base."

"understood sir." She said and began to usher the children towards the safety of the further wall on the platform they were on.

"Cool, can I come!?" Miko naturally asked and in response got a-

" **NO!"** from everyone in the room which bummed her out.

However unknown to two bots and the three humans, Nightbird was perched ontop of one of the support beams above them, her yellow eye's unwaveringly focusing on the large figure in the darkness.

Nightbird inched her hand towards the long blade sheathed on her back, and slowly unsheathed it as she prepared for the right time to strike the leader of the autobot's. however she was forced to act quickly when one of humans spotted her "Watch out!" Miko cried out as she spotted the pair of glowing yellow in the darkness above.

Optimus and arcee looked up just in time see the flash of yellow eye's dropped down with shine of sharp metal held above it, Optimus jump back and narrowly avoided being sliced in half but that didn't mean he avoided being harmed as a small scratch decorated his chest in a diagonal curve.

Nightbird Jumped back into the darkness as the room was alit with blue blaster fire that decorated the wall behind were nightbird was. Arcee held her twin blaster aims out, slowly moving towards her leader as she searches the darkness around her for any sign of the assassin "You alright Optimus?" she asked as she stood in front of him to protect him.

As he picked himself up he transformed his limbs into weapons, his left into a blaster while his right transformed into a blade, "I'm aright, remain on guard until the lights comeback on." He ordered as he took a defensive stance with her and awaited for any sight of the assassin.

Nightbird strucked once more from the side, quickly jumping behind the two wheeler and lowkicking her legs from under her, sending her to the ground before she knew it. She then slid in pass his guard and thrusted her sword towards his neck but Optimus sidestepped away and pushed the thrusted weapon into the wall that was once behind him.

With her sword embedded in the wall, Nightbird was forced to let go and quickly spun around striking Optimus in the face with her back hand before ducking under his wide swip and jabbing him in the abdomen twice causing him to kneel over then finishing off with strong uppercut that made his head snap backwards.

Nightbird using the opportunity now that optimus was stunned to try and dislodge her blade from the wall, just as her hand grasped the handle she suddenly spun along the wall to avoid being hit by a blaster shot from arcee who got back onto her feet.

Nightbird used her position to push off the wall with the sword in hand, she dropped to the floor in a roll, she then dashed into Arcee's space who transformed her blasters back into hands with her limb blades out. Arcee raised her limbs into a guard to block the long sword that clashed against them, Arcee disengaged one of her arms and went for a low cut under her guard but nightbird spun out of the way and around arcee who quickly jumped back at a safe distance.

Arcee transformed her right arm into a blaster again and shot at nightbird who disappeared oncemore into the darkness just about time as Optimus recovered and joined in.

The two bots were on guard, waiting and watching out for any sign of their attacker.

Then from out of the darkness large saw shaped disk's flew out, Optimus and Arcee were forced to dodge, the children took cover behind the elevator tube as the razor sharp disks flew and crashed against the wall and flooring.

They screamed and Optimus seeing their danger moved in the path of the large saw blade shurikens in front of the human children, he used his body to shield them, grunting in pain as the shurikens nipped and bit into his back.

Arcee heard Optimus's cries of pain and transformed her limbs back into blasters, and started to fire wildely in the darkness where the shurikens were coming from.

The light from the bolts illuminated small area's of the hanger where from time to time Arcee would see the figure of their assailant that would disappear with the next shot.

"Optimus, we've nearly got the generator back on!" Ratchet called out through the comns, the older bot could hear the sounds of blasters and fighting from his side of the base.

As Arcee continued to fire blindly in front of her, she was attacked from the side as a hand grasped blaster limb and she was thrown onto her back across the room.

"Arcee!?" Optimus called out before he raised his arms just In time as a fist clashed against him, followed by a strong kick into his solar plexus causing him to kneel over as another followed and stuck him across the face.

The sound of something unsheathing was heard in the darkness, Arcee hearing this quickly picked her self up and aimed her blasters once more in optimus's direction but hesitated as she didn't know where the assassin was and she didn't want to harm her leader who was.

But then the lights in the room flickered for moment giving arcee enough to see her leader struggling on his knees as the assassin was on his back holding a blade to his neck.

The two wheeler couldn't risk shooting in the event she hits Optimus, so she transformed her blasters back into limbs and charge straight to her leader's aid, she ran blindly in the darkness towards the glowing optics and charge straight in the body of what she guessed to be the assassin as he smaller frame crashed into something of equal stature and not larger.

She struggled blindly against the being in dark, tumbling and flailing around as wild kicks and punches were thrown between the two before Arcee was suddenly kicked off of the assassin and just in time for the lights to suddenly flood in the room, revealing all to the occupants and much to autobots who looked to their silent attacker that rolled to her feet.

"Nightbird…" Optimus whispered in fear which was rare to see in the calm and collect autobot leader.

Nightbird narrowed her eye's at the autobots, seeing her only advantage gone with Arcee aiming her blasters at the decepticon.

The Ninja themed bot slowly stood up, maintaining her silent glare at the two before she raised her arms in front of her face where a flash of blinding light exploded, blinding all who saw it for a few seconds until their sights returned to find their foe gone.

 **-after fight-**

With their attacker gone, a battered and beaten Optimus dropped, exhaustion eating away at his will as he could no longer hold himself up right, he sat against the walls of their base, unable to give out orders so it was Arcee who was alerting the rest of their group what just happen.

As usual their human friends ran down to check on their autobot friends with Miko charging ahead from her two other friends with curiosity and excitement swallowing up concern "Woah! Who was that!?" Miko asked, excitement shown on her face as she saw both Arcee and Optimus get their butts handed to them by a Ninja looking Con which made pride swell up in the neon haired Japanese girl whose country was famous for having Ninja's in it's culture.

However her musing was quickly broken as optimus spoke "An enemy… that I had wished perished long ago." The beaten prime coughed out, his body was wreck with dents and scratches decorating his body with faint dark blemishes that looked like bruises on his face.

Soon the rest of team prime drove right in and transformed with Ratchet, their medic rushing towards optimus and checking him over "What happen?" he asked, scanning their leader and Arcee to make sure they were alright and nothing critical was wrong with them.

Thankfully nothing too serious was wrong with them other then the dents and scratches that he could see.

However all emotions that the three bots were feeling were replace with one universal feeling as Optimus said one name "Nightbird." Fear consumed the three as they stood ridged, frozen with terror and their optics widening as far as they can.

"The-the-the-the Assassin?!" Bulkhead stuttered, the large heavy duty wrecker was quivering like a frighten child which was surprising to see for the human, especially his human partner Miko who hadn't seen him like this since the Scraplet incident and even that couldn't compare to how terrified he is right now.

Naturally three out of the 5 occupants in the room didn't know who the famous bot was "Whose that?" Raf asked.

"The most dangerous con to ever live." Ratchet started, having seen first hand the deaths caused by the Decepticon Assassin during the war for Cybertron, some so accurate and clean in the area's they hit that there was far less mangled and dissembled forms then there should have been in the war.

"Autobot leaders and heroes were killed systematically without pause and without warning. Talks of an assassin under Megatrons control began to circumvent throughout Cybertron, A decepticon defector with information on the assassin was about to join us until he was attack by her. Before his death he gave a name. Nightbird."

"Woah!" Miko breathed out, the ninja con was sounding more awesome then she looked.

The only voice of sanity and reason amongst the three "and now she's here on Earth." Jack whispered in dread "She knows where we are, and will inform Megatron where our base is."

"She couldn't have gone far. She was likely tailing us from the begining on foot, which means she's still close by."

"Good thinking Jack. we can use the monitor the Nemisis's location and tridactory to identify where she's going to be." Ratchet praised the boy before he moved over to their large computer and began to unwavingly watch the decpticon war ship for any changes in it's current state.

 **-Meanwhile On board the nemesis-**

On board the decepticon warship, Megatron was awaiting the signal from Nightbird of the changes in her mission.

The robotic warlord awaiting eagerly with great anticipation of the positive outcome of her success, he had faith in her abilities that will grant him the victory he ever so wanted with the death of Optimus Prime.

Such thoughts were exciting to believe.

Finally his musing was immediately halted as one of the Decticon workers spoke out "Lord Megatron. We are receiving a signal from Nightbird." The engineer stated as his screen was showing a small picture of the Decepticon Assassin that was pinging.

A vicious smug grin spread across his face as news of Nightbird's success will soon reach him.

"Change course to Rendezvous with Nightbird." Megatron ordered.

 **-Back Autobots-**

"Optimus. The Decepticon ship has changed course, it's heading to Jasper Navada's great canyon." Ratchet informed Optimus who had regained some of his strength after skirmishing with Nightbird.

"Then we have no time to Waste. Autobots, Transform and roll out!" he gave his signature warcry as he and his team transformed into their vehicular modes and drove off from out of the base.

 **-A few miles later-**

In the dead night, standing atop a large rock formation in the vast and isolated canyon, far from the prying eye's of civilization and towns was the Decepticon assassin Nightbird who although was unable to fulfil her secondary objective of annihilating Optimus prime she will however complete her main purpose of locating the autobot base for her leader.

She had already sent the signal and was now awaiting for the Nemisis to come.

And as she waited with her optics locked onto the stair lit sky, her Audio Receptors were trained and ready to hear anything around her.

After some time she heard the crumbling of rocks fall from a cliff behind her, her optics narrowed but she did not turn to see the cause, silently a couple of shurikens slid in-between her digets before she spun around and threw them at the Autobots who ducked and dodge the spinning blades before surrounding her with their blasters armed and ready.

But from their encircling formation, Optimus stepped out in hopes of ending this without shedding further energon "Nightbird. I don't want to harm you unless I must but hasn't enough energon been spilled already in this foolish war." Optimus tried to reason with the silent con who looked on as the red and blue bot continued in his speech "our home is gone Nightbird, destoryed by the ravages of war and now we once more fight on different planet Home to a race who does not deserve to be bought into our conflict. I beseech you Nightbird, turn away from Megatron's cause and help me fight for a better future for our race?"

Silence was all Optimus got as the silent assassin continued to look at him with an unwavering glare that unnerved the members of team prime who looked at eachother as the long overdue silence was all that they got from her.

Not knowing if she was refusing or still deciding her choice-

But they soon got their answer as she reached for the Katana on her back, drawing the blade slowly from it's sheath as to not prevoke any sudden response from her foe's before holding it before her with the sharp end pointing right at the large bot.

Optimus look saddened by her choice but couldn't help but admire her fierce loyalty to Megatron "I see…. Then I'm sorry for this Nightbird but we cannot allow you to bring the information of our base to Megatron."

The Humming of blasters rang in the air as the Autobots prepared for a vicious battle ahead.

 **-Nemisis-**

"Lord megatron. Several autobot signitures are surrounding Nightbird." The same technician as before alerted the robotic warlord his assassin's situation.

Concern and panic graced his features for a nanosecond before it was replaced with that vicious snarl "Engines to full Throttle! And prepare for combat!" Megatron commanded, as he readied himself for the battle ahead.

 **-back with Nightbird-**

Back with the Autobots, group of robotic defenders were having a hard time against their single opponent who was beating them and that was putting it mildly.

The group of specialists were finding it difficult to take down the assassin who moved and dodged their attacks no matter how coordinated it was, effectively.

Yet she would always direct her attention back to the big bot in red who saw how she came at him with the intent to kill rather then his companions, so being the heroic bot that he was he didn't hide behind the safety of his loyal soldiers but instead met the assassin with his own weapons.

His sword limbs clashed with her Katana but Optimus was unused to the unorthodox fighting style of switching from the sword to hand to hand combat. In a way it was similar to arcee's style of fighting but more advanced as Optimus doubled over from the kick to his stomach then a round house to his face that sent him to the ground before she leaped away as bumblebee and Bulkhead came charging in.

From her armoured thigh a piece of it opened up to reveal it loaded with more saw blade designed shrunkens that she took into her hands and started to throw it at the two who tried their best to dodge it.

"Beepbepbeep boop!" Bumblebee cried out as he and Bulkhead took cover behind some large bolders that was big to cover hide their forms.

"I agree with you Bee. She'll pick us all off unless we do something about it." Bulkhead agree as he stood on behind another boulder opposite the one his friend was using as a volley of Shurikens continued to sail by.

It only stopped as nightbird sighted Arcee charging at her in her Vehicle form before transforming at the last second in a flying kick, Nightbird leaned to the side letting the two wheeler sail past her but grabbed her by the leg before swinging and throwing her away.

Seeing the opportunity before them, Bumblebee and Bulkhead charged out of cover with their blasters firing rapidly at Nightbird.

The Ninja con having no cover to hide behind did the only thing she could….

She rushed towards the oncoming autobots, her nimble thin form gave her more mobility and speed then the two larger bots, she dodged and maneuverer around the basterbolts, closing the distanced between them before dropping to her ground in skid where she slid under Bumblebee's legs, kicking them at the same time causing the yellow themed race bot to drop face first into the ground.

She used the momentum to pick her self up right in the green wrecker's space who flinched backwards as her face was right before his.

He transformed his blaster cannon into his famous wrecking ball hand and swung wide at the female con who ducked under the sloppy right hook and fainted right, going around him to his back that she climbed on and stood on his shoulders where she quickly unsheathed her katana and posed it downwards towards his head.

But he was saved as a basterbolt from Optimus knocked the weapon right out of her hands followed by a seconded shot that knocked her off the green wrecker and a few feet away.

There she laid on the ground, motionless and lifeless as the Autobots were recovering to see the ninja con unmoving before them.

"is… is she?" Bulkhead asked, couldn't believe that the one con that they were having trouble with, was now suddenly off line.

He and the rest of them were of course excited and relieve that the most dangerous con besides megatron himself was now gone but… that was a certain twinge of disappointment that someone so dangerous as her was killed just like that.

Unknown the four they were being watched by three humans who watching since the beginning.

"Ah man! Talk about disappointing." Three guesses who on who said that as Miko the Neon Japanese girl had once again sneaked off and followed the autobots to fight.

And with her was of course Jack who was there to make sure she wasn't getting involved along with them and finally Raf who tagged along out of curiosity and concern for his friend getting into trouble.

Back with optimus and the gang, they slowly approached the corpse of Nightbird who had yet to move, the red and blue leader was more in front of his team before he stood over the body of the ninja con.

A mournful look of regret that he had to once again snuff out a life graced his face "I'm sorry it had to end this way Nightbird." He said with his guard down which is what Nightbird need as she suddenly reared her legs back and out in the air before using her hands to launch herself straight at the Prime.

"Woah! She was playing Robotic Possum!" Miko exclaimed as she began to watch round two of robotic rumble as Nightbird was once again taking on an exhausted and battered team prime.

The autobot's luck was about to take a turn for the worst as their comns blaired with the shout of Ratchet's voice "Optimus! The Decepticon Warship… it's directly above you!".

A large shadow swallowed up the land around them before all eye's including Nightbirds looked up to see the imposing body of the Nemisis hoving just above them.

From out of the large Ship, Decepticon seekers flew out in formations before nose diving directly down to them, transforming at the last second to land on their feet on a mountain overlooking the cornered area the Autobots and Nightbird were in.

From out of the line of the deceptions, walked out their leader Megatron who stood at the head of them looking down at optimus and his team with a vicious smirk on his face "Well well well Optimus. You appear far worse then when we last met." The decepticon leader quipped, seeing the deep scratches, cuts and dents in their exhausted forms.

"Megatron." Optimus growled out, glaring at the smug face of the warlord who was enjoying the defeated state of his hated enemies before him.

Seeing their current condiction, Megatron knew that this battle was in his favour, with that the gladiator looking con raised his cannon equipped hand with a finger pointed down at the autobots before roaring out "DECPTICONS-ATTACK!" he commanded before the entire decepticon forces with him charged down firing their blasters with the warlord following behind.

The autobots returned fire, red and blue danced throughout the canyon as the autobots put a fight against the large platoon of deceptions. Though exhausted and with pain racketing through their body it still didn't stop them from taking down a few Decpticons before the battle turned into a brawl.

The autobots were divided from each other as each was surround by legions of deceptions that cut them off from aiding their leader optimus who was fighting alone against both Megatron and Nightbird.

The ninja con leaped from a wall of rock and jump kicked the bot in face forcing him back followed by a punch that pushed him into the ground.

However known to all three parties a new being was watching from the shadows "Megatron." Growled the voice of Starscream.

The former second in command was reduced to being on the run from both sides after his mission with airachnid that had him tied up by the new second in command and captured by the autobots, after escaping from their custody he was now a fugitive on both sides, forced to scavenge for engergon in depleted mines like a lowly creature.

Naturally he blames all of his misfortune and predicament on the object of his hatred.

The leader of the decepticons himself who was standing over Optimus with his arm cannon primed and aimed at the pinned prime.

Starscream couldn't help but smirk as his devious mind saw the opportunity before him to kill megatron and assert himself truly as the leader of the Decepticons, with Megatron's back towards him he aimed his arm at him with his missle primed.

"All too easy." He spoke lowly before clinching his hand and firing the missile at Megatron who was unaware of the incoming threat until it was so close that he didn't have time to dodge it…

"BOOM!" the sound of an explosion caught the attention of everyone who stopped to see what had happened, all eye's looked to see Megatron still standing over optimus but flying away from them was the smoldering form of Nightbird who took the missile for leader.

"Nightbird No!" Megatron cried out, lowering his arm and forgetting about Optimus as he stared at the smoking form of his assassin who saved his life.

"Frag I missed!" cried out a irritatingly familiar voice that brought forth unbridled anger, all eye's looked to the source to see Starscream ranting from the cover of his spot "Blasted con getting in the way of my-… oh scrap." He whispered as dread began to pool within him as he realised he was exposed.

Inextinguishable rage and fury swelled up within megatron who stepped off of Optimus to glare hatefully at his former second in command "STARSCREAM!" he roared. The scrawny and cowardly former con scrambled backwards and did what he was best known for.

"SCRAP!" he cried out before transforming in to his Arial mode and flying off with decepticons chasing after him.

"DECEPTICONS! AFTER HIM, I WANT THAT TRAITOR'S STEEL HIDE!" Megatron cried out as he shot from the ground in pursuit of the fleeing traitor with all of his forces following after.

The autobots, now saved from the stupidity of starscream picked themselves up and regrouped with their human friends coming out from their hiding spots "You guys were awesome!" Miko Cried out as she came charging first surprising them all at their presence way out here.

"Miko! When did you-"

"don't ask." Jack sighed out as he went over to see how his robotic partner Arcee was with Raf doing the same.

Meanwhile Optimus walked over to the fallen form of Nightbird, he stood before he body with an undescribed look on his visored face but his eye's were filled with respect as they were with remorse. He knelt to her, placing a hand on her being "If only things were different. All of this death and for what purpose." he said to himself as each death was bringing them no closer to peace and no closer to reviving their dead homeworld.

As he looked down on the fem bot's still form he noticed the movement of her servos, his eye's went wide before he activated his comns "Ratchet! We're going to need a ground bridge."

 **-a few hours later in the autobot base-**

Team prime was back at their base, getting patched up by Ratchet who had devoted the majority of his skills and time on their most critical patient who was laying on large medical table beside the platform were the human always stood or played.

Nightbird, currently unconscious was strapped to the table she was on, with tubes pumping energon and monitoring her status was hooked onto her being.

"your lucky none of this wounds are as fatel as they look." Ratchet said as he was working on their leader who was spotting more wounds then the rest of his team.

The prime was sitting against the wall like the majority of his fellow autobots as they being tended to by the old doctor who switched between them.

"I only know that if weren't for Starscream's intervention… then none of us would be here at his moment."

No one wanted to thanked the traitorous con for saving them, the mere thought brought forth bile in their beings at owing cowardly second in command their lives.

"Still though, you guys were awesome! Especially you bulk." Again our neon punk girl interjected, trying to change the atmosphere in the room "you were so metal taking on 20 con's single handedly!"

A chuckle broke out from the large green wrecker "you should've seen during my wrecking days. I could've taking all thirty of them single handedly."

"You alright?" Jack asked as he helped with keeping an eye on his partner's status.

"fine. Just a couple of cuts, nothing I can't handle." Arcee said as she sat near the isolation chamber.

"beepbeepbep boop beep." Bumblebee sounded out as Raf was helping ratchet with the technical part of healing the autobots.

"Raf, can you check on… the patient?" Ratchet asked as he moved to check on their scout.

"sure." The small and young computer genius said before moving up to the platform that separated the computers and elevator from the rest of the base, he moved to the small portable computer hooked into the equipment that was attached to Nightbird.

He looked at her status on the device "she doing okay." He said before looking up at her unresponsive form to see the damage done to her being. She less dents and scraps then team prime with the majory injury on her person being on her back where Starscreams missile hit.

"Still can't believe she took one for Megatron." He said, staring at her form before turning back to the autobots "Where did she come from and why show such loyalty to Megatron?" he asked which earned the attention of his fellow humans who looked to their robotic companions for answers.

"no one knows. There's so many stories revolving around her an Megatron that no one knows which is true." Arcee said, having heard all the rumours concerning the assassin con and the warlord.

"I heard from a few of my fellow doctors that she was another one of shockwaves twisted experments. A super soldier created to be ever loyal to megatron." Ratchet said, voicing his version of the rumours surrounding Nightbird.

"While that find that to be more possible given what just happen. I think she was once an autobot spy before turning to their side." Bulkhead said telling them the stories that the wreckers passed around.

"That doesn't explain her utter devotion to Megatron. Here's what I heard. She was a fellow gladiator in the pits of Kaon, she fought against and along side megatron during his days as a gladiator. Which became something more if you believe in those sort's of rumours which explains the way they acted when the other was threatened or hurt." Arcee said her own variation of the story behind the two.

"What ever the case may be, it is imperative that we keep our guest under close watch until we can expunge the information of our location from her memory." Optimus said but what everyone didn't know was that while they busy talking, a pair of yellow glowing optics were open and staring at them the moment their conversation began.

They were only brought out of musings by the screams of Raf "Aah ah ahhhhh!" the young boy with glasses let out as a large metal hand grasped him and pulled him up from the ground.

Immidately all members of team prime stood up and prepared to fight once more but halted as they saw Raf in the clutches of Nightbird who held the captive boy in their direction, no one moved to try and save him in fear of the assassin crushing him or worse.

Seeing their stance in this, Nightbird began to rip off the tubes and wires from her biging all the while keeping a tight grip on the small boy before climbing off the table. She stood just opposite of the autobots who glared at her silently, daring her to try anything but she matched them with her own silent glare before looking down at her self to see most of the wounds she sustained were all healed and patched up before turning her gazed to the small frightened child in her grasp then to them.

Slowly she knelt down to the ground with team prime readying themselves for the worst until they saw her let go of Raf who was now safetly on the ground looking in shock and weary of the tall fem bot before he was gently ushered towards the autobots.

All eye's watched as Raf hurried towards the autobots until he was safetly in their protection before they turned back to Nightbird who was stand back up.

They all tensed up as her hand reach up behind her, though her katana was not on her they didn't know what other weapons she was keeping hidden on her being until that hand went to the back of her head and pulled out a small rectangular drive before throwing it to them.

Bumbleblee scrambled to catch it until he finally held it, they all looked at it in confusion before looking back adding more to their bewilderment as they saw the silent Con bowing to them with her body bending forward from the waist before raising back up.

She then raised her arms once more before the entire room exploded in blinding light, blinding all in the room before their vision returned to see the Ninja con gone.

"…what just happen?" Jack asked, perplexed by the sudden change in her attitude.

"I think… she was thanking us for saving her." Raf commented before ratchet moved to bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, may I have a look at that?" the old bot asked as he held his hand out for the small drive looking object in the scouts metal palm.

The yellow race car themed scout handed the object to the robotic medic who took it and inserted it into the bases computer to see the information it had on, and when he did, he was further surprised to see what was on it "It's… our base. This drive contains everything on our base, entrances, escape routes, inventory and the location."

"But why give it to us." Raf asked to which the least likilest person in the room answered.

"don't you know anything about Ninja's?" Miko asked the small boy who along with jack stared confoundingly at the asian girl.

"Huh?" Jack sounded out.

"Our girl bot here is thankful for saving her life so in return she did the only thing she could do to repay us." She explained which was pretty rare for miko to suddenly be smartest person in the room, even the autobot were amazed that the always loud mouthed get into trouble girl was being helpful in a logical way instead of causing trouble like she usually does.

"By sacrificing her obtained knowledge of our whereabouts." Optimus filled in the rest, thankful that at least some shred of honour and integrity still existed in the darkest parts of the decepticon cause.

"But that still doesn't explain why you called her a ninja?"

"Because one, she looks like a ninja and acts like one. 2 ninjas follow a code of honour like our ninja bot just now."

"I thought Samurai were the honourable one's?"

Miko scoffed at that hundred year old profited lie "Pfffttt. Those posers only act honourable in public to keep their image, in reality they betrayed one and another if the opportunity arises. It's the ninja's who follow a strict code of honour."

"… your just screwing with us aren't you?"

"Nope. Don't believe everything you watch on tv, Samurai were hired mercenaries and enforcers who took what they wanted whenever they wanted."

"Great… everything I thought I knew and loved about samurai has been completely shaken." Jack sighed out, his whole idea and dreams of samurai was completely destroyed as the images of honourable warriors was replaced with cutthroats and bullies.

Raf then spoke up "so wait, if Nightbird gave up the information about us. Then what's going to happen when she returns to megatron?" he asked.

"We can only know for certain, that he will not be pleased." Optimus already knew the penalty for failure in the decepticon ranks, and when one fails a mission given by Megatron himself.

 **-meanwhile on the Nemisis-**

On the nemesis, Megatron was on the bridge of his ship once starring down at the knelling form of Nightbird who returned after suffuring a life threatening injury.

The old warlord was both pleased and relieved that she was fine but did not ask how she survived a direct hit in the back from one of starscreams missiles or how most of the damage was repaired.

Speaking of the scrawny traitor, much like his cowardly and sneaky ways, the former second in command managed to escape the wraith of megatron and the entire decpeticon forces after him which was infuriating for our robotic warlord but that was drowned out by the relieving sight of his assassin who no doubt still bore the information on the autobot base of operations.

"Nightbird. It delights me to see you survive that traitorous seekers attack, but I have to ask have you uncovered the location of their base?" he asked, his red eye's boring into the slim frame of the ninja con who bowed her head lower.

Megatron understanding the silent answer sighed out heavily before walking around her in a slow stride with his hand clasped behind his back "It disappoints me greatly to one of my greatest champions fail in their mission. Of all the bots under my command Nightbird, you were by far the most distinguished Decepticon in my ranks. Never once had you failed to complete a mission no matter how difficult it seemed or perilous it was, so to find out you not only failed to slay Optimus but to also fail in retrieving the location of their base Pains me greatly." He monologue as he walked around her before stopped right in front of her kneeling form with red optics narrowed in a harsh glare.

"you know the penalty for failure of his magnitude and it pains me to carry it out on one as loyal and accomplished as you. however you're heroic act in saving my life as warranted a far lesser punishement in place then the one originally set out for you." Nightbird didn't say anything, she continued to look down at the ground though her body was starting to shake.

"You are hereby Banished from the Decepticon Ranks until summoned." Megatron gave his judgement and saw as her head shot up and starred at him with a wide eyed horror.

Nightbird understood the punishment for failing her master and was prepared for the all spark when he gave it but this was a whole different judgement entirely, she was no longer a decepticon and could not assist or even get close to any deception under the penalty of death from her former comrades and peers.

Nodding silently she picked herself up and walked out from the bridge.

 **-autobots.-**

After the envents of today, everyone was set on recovering from the near death experiences they all had except for Raf, Miko and Jack who sat on the couch playing games and pondering what happened to the ninja con after she left "Soo… what do you think happened to her?" Jack asked as he turned away from his video game with Raf and Miko.

"maybe she'll be Ronin?" Miko suggested, a sparkle of excitement was seen in her eye's as she imagined the awesome ninja bot who she saw a proud symbol of her nations greatest warrior's.

"a what?" Raf asked, confused by the word of his Japanese friend.

"you know. A warrior without a master or a wandering samurai." She explained.

"But don't those terms belong to a samurai?" jack asked the foreign girl.

"it sort of goes with ninja's and other terms that the name goes for now."

"So what is a ronin exactly?" Raf questioned, wanting to more from his neon styled friend who was usually getting into trouble and slacking off of learning rather then teaching it.

Held herself up with pride as she prepared to give the two American boys a lesson in her countrys heritage "I'm glad you asked my young American friend. Ronin are warriors or Samurai who are masterless or become masterless when their lord or master dies or banish them and they don't commit Seppuku or honoured suicide as you like to call it. They wander the lands in shame for failing their masters seeking employment under a new master or become hired merencaries or bandits."

 **-the next night.-**

Night was once again in Jasper navada, the spacious and miles of endless desert and rocks could be seen for miles around along a long stretch of road far from any populous, rows of light lit up the two way stretch of road and along it road a lone motorcyclist.

The helmeted cyclist rode his black themed Hayabusa down the never ending road, unaware of a pair of yellow eye's watching him.

He was unprepared for what happened next as a long field of green light suddenly appeared over him, washing over him and his ride a couple of times before his vehicle suddenly shut down and he struggled to maintain it but it was all for not as he lost control and fell sideways with his motor vehicle siding further then his skidding form.

He soon picked himself up from his tumble and went over to check out what went wrong with his vehicle, as he picked it up he heard the familiar and distance sound of motor engine coming closer.

He turned around and sighted another Hayabusa just like his only with a female rider in it's stead, he could see her face because of the helmet she was wearing but he saw the skin tight black outfit she was spotting, as she rode past he got a good look at the patch on her back of a bird as black as the night with words etched in underneath reading out *Nightbird.* before she disappeared into the distance.

 **Finished.**

 **tell me what you think of the chapter and review how you felt reading this oneshot piece featuring an assassin decepticon instead of some autobot or other Oc character.**

 **If you futher chapters regarding this fellow and her exploits throughout the prime series, please review because I do, do requests if any you have read my Jaune Arc fic.**

 **the Beta reader for this is a fellow writer who doesn't want his name on this but I promised to give credit where it was due.**

 **A big thank you to him for reading this and helping out.**


End file.
